Objektivität
by Calico17
Summary: Post-Nobody's Fault 8-11. Chase überdenkt seine Beziehung zu House. Referenzen auf vorige Staffeln. Oneshot.


_Post-Ep 8-11 und ein Fitzelchen über Chase' Gedanken über House' nächtlichen Besuch. _

_Referenzen auf Cursed, The Mistake, Half-Wit, Human Error, The Tyrant, und Instant Karma._

* * *

><p><strong>Objektivität<strong>

Er steht hinter der Glaswand, Gott weiß, wie lange schon.

Du bist wach, seit Stunden schon, und obwohl deine Augen geschlossen sind, kannst du fühlen, dass er da ist.

Irgendein Sensor in dir teilt dir mit, wann er kommt und wann er geht; du kannst es so genau spüren, als würde er die Tür öffnen und in das Zimmer treten, und es ist ein merkwürdig tröstendes Gefühl. Du bist nicht allein, während er draußen auf dem nächtlichen, dunklen Korridor steht und sein Blick fest auf dich gerichtet bleibt.

Manchmal hörst du das leichte, vertraute Klacken seines Gehstocks auf dem Linolboden; dann geht er fort, nur um eine halbe Stunde später wieder dort Posten zu beziehen, wo er ihn verlassen hat – auch das kannst du hören.

Du fängst an, zu glauben, dass er deinetwegen in der Klinik übernachtet, und auch wenn du weißt, dass solche Dinge vorkommen, kommt es dir absurd vor, weil es dir Hoffnung macht und du dir einbildest, eine Rolle in jemandes Leben zu spielen.

Auch wenn es nur House ist.

Du bist nicht dumm genug, um nicht zu wissen, dass es Schuldgefühle sind, die ihn hierher treiben, und nicht du selbst und der Zustand, in dem du dich befindest. Es war nicht seine Schuld, sondern deine, und wenn er in das Zimmer käme, es wäre das erste, was du ihm sagen wolltest.

_Objektivität, House_.

Du hast viel Zeit zum Nachdenken, und du wunderst dich, wie deine Gedanken so klar sein können unter den Schmerz- und Beruhigungsmitteln, die durch eine Kanüle in dein Blut fließen.

Wenn du den Kopf wendest, kannst du ihn trotz des Dämmerlichts deutlich sehen, und der Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht überrascht dich, denn es erinnert dich an die Momente, in denen du hinter die Fassade aus Zynismus und Ironie geblickt hast.

Du kannst sie an einer Hand abzählen, und das ist, gemessen an den Jahren, in denen du für ihn arbeitest, nicht viel.

Dann aber ist es House, der da draußen steht; wie viel kannst du erwarten?

An den Besuch deines Vaters erinnert dich sein Gesichtsausdruck da draußen hinter dem Glas, und du erinnerst dich genau, weil er dich zu einem Gespräch zitiert hat, das nichts mit deiner Arbeit zu tun hat, sondern mit deinem Privatleben.

Jeden anderen hast du gnadenlos abgeschmettert, und du hast dasselbe versucht bei ihm, weil er - höchst ärgerlich - am hartnäckigsten am Ball bleibt.

Doch als du vor ihm an seinem Schreibtisch sitzt, siehst du etwas in seinem Gesicht, das über pure Neugier hinausgeht.

Du bist dabei, deine Objektivität zu verlieren, weil es persönlich und schmerzlich ist, über Dinge zu reden, die du niemanden wissen lassen möchtest.

Warum House es trotzdem schafft, begreifst du nicht.

Vielleicht liegt es an diesem Gesichtsausdruck und weniger an seinen Worten, die eher kühl, knapp und fast salopp herauskommen; vielleicht spürst du, dass da mehr ist als Mitleid und dem Wissen, dass etwas fürchterlich falsch gelaufen ist zwischen dir und deinem Vater.

Doch als du beinahe bereit bist, dich ihm gegenüber zu öffnen, verschließt er die Tür.

Und wenn du ehrlich bist, hast du ihn dazu aufgefordert, und bist froh, als er dich vom Haken lässt.

Das zweite Mal erlebst du es, als du durch eigene Dummheit dabei bist, deinen Job zu verlieren. Du lügst dich im Kopf und Kragen, und House ist der einzige, der einen Sinn darin erkennt und danach handelt.

Damals durchschaust du es nicht, aber es muss Besorgnis sein, die ihn dazu treibt, die Wahrheit herauszufinden, und im Rückblick solltest du ihm auf Knien danken, dass er sich die Mühe gemacht hat.

Er tut es für dich, denn er selbst hat nichts davon bis auf vier Wochen Beaufsichtigung durch Foreman.

Du fragst dich, ob ihm etwas an dir liegt, weil du nützlich für ihn bist, oder ob er es aus Selbstlosigkeit getan hat, um deinen Hals zu retten.

Oder weil er sich mitschuldig fühlt an deinem Fehler, obwohl es nicht seiner war; du denkst keine Sekunde daran, dass es so gewesen sein könnte, und später wunderst du dich, weshalb du loyal geblieben bist, wenn es so einfach ist, House zu einem Sündenbock zu machen.

Vielleicht, denkst du, ist es eine Art Belohnung; vielleicht hat er dir nur geholfen, weil du nie in Erwägung gezogen hast, ihn für deine Handlungen verantwortlich zu machen.

Aber eigentlich denkst du nicht viel über seine Gründe nach.

Als du glaubst, ihn zu verlieren, verlierst du deine Objektivität, und du gehst zu ihm in sein Büro und gibst ihm etwas, was dir verblüffend leicht fällt: du umarmst ihn und weinst buchstäblich wie ein Baby an seiner Schulter, und zum ersten Mal hast du die Ahnung, dass du House am leichtesten entwaffnen kannst, wenn du selber deinen Schutzschild ablegst.

Du würdest nicht darauf wetten wollen, dass es immer funktioniert.

Später fragst du dich, weshalb du es getan hast, und, noch wichtiger, weshalb er es zugelassen hat; es ist wirklich nicht deine Art, Vorgesetzte zu umarmen, und House gehört nicht zu den Vorgesetzten, die es sich gefallen lassen.

Doch in diesem kurzen Moment spürst du, dass er durch und durch menschlich ist wie du selber, sprach- und wehrlos gemacht durch eine simple, unkalkulierte Geste der Zuneigung.

House bekommt zu wenige Umarmungen, um es als unbedeutend abzutun – zumindest ist es das, was du dir vorstellen kannst.

Ein Lächeln zuckt um deine Lippen, als du seine Stimme hörst in deinem Kopf, und was er gesagt hätte, wenn er nicht zu sprachlos dafür und die Lage ernst gewesen wäre.

_Objektivität, Chase. _

Doch du bist immer noch froh, nicht objektiv gewesen zu sein, denn es gibt wohl wenige Kollegen, die von sich behaupten können, House - für einen Augenblick nur - zum Schweigen gebracht zu haben.

Als er dich entlässt, ist es eine Art von Anerkennung, und du weißt es, weil du sein Gesicht sehen kannst, während er dich feuert. Es ist keine Schikane und auch keine Böswilligkeit, sondern Objektivität.

Merkwürdig, wie du es auf Anhieb begreifst; als hätten die Jahre unter House dich nicht nur gelehrt, wie der Mann zu denken, sondern auch seine Motivation zu verstehen - ungefähr so, wie man einen komplizierten Code entschlüsselt.

Und eigentlich wundert es dich nicht, dass du gehen musst. Im Nachhinein ist es sogar etwas, worauf du stolz sein kannst.

Die Kollegen werfen House Willkür vor; du selber siehst die Logik und die absolute Objektivität darin, derer sich House so gern rühmt.

Und du verstehst es.

Weil es das Beste ist, was dir passieren konnte.

Das letzte Mal verlierst du mehr als nur deine Objektivität. Du verlierst deinen Seelenfrieden und deine Ehefrau, und House sorgt dafür, dass du wenigstens dein Leben weiterleben kannst, ohne für den verschuldeten Tod eines Patienten die rechtlichen Konsequenzen tragen zu müssen.

Er muss es nicht tun; alles, was er dabei verlieren könnte, ist ein Arzt, den er ausgebildet hat.

Du nimmst es verwundert, aber als gegeben hin, weil House ist, was er ist und tut, was er tun kann, und irgendwie hast du das Gefühl, dass er Schicksale nach seinem Gutdünken drehen und wenden kann und er es diesmal gut mit dir meint, weil er deine Tat insgeheim, wenn schon nicht gutheißt, dann doch wenigstens nicht missbilligt.

Du hast längst aufgegeben, ihn als einen egozentrischen, narzisstischen Mistkerl zu sehen, für den ihn alle halten, denn was er für dich tut, ist mehr, als irgendjemand jemals für dich getan hat.

Du weißt, dass House dich nicht in seinem Leben braucht, doch ein Teil von dir hält an der Vorstellung fest, nicht ganz bedeutungslos zu sein.

Der Teil von dir, der sich abgelehnt und wertlos fühlt, du siehst ihn auch in House, und das sorgt für ein seltsames, unbestimmtes Gefühl der Zusammengehörigkeit zwischen dir und ihm.

Du fragst dich, ob er dich auslachen, dich niederschlagen oder dir zumindest fristlos kündigen würde, wenn du es jemals wagen würdest, es ihm zu sagen.

Angst ist etwas, was du nicht von ihm kennst. Heimliche Besorgnis, damit kannst du umgehen, denn du hast dich daran gewöhnt wie an den Klang einer fremden Sprache in einem fremden Land, in dem du dein Zuhause gefunden hast.

Als er nach der OP an deinem Bett steht, bist du überrascht, ihn zu sehen, doch viel überraschender ist seine offene Bestürzung, als du ihm sagst, dass du deine Beine nicht spüren kannst.

Und sein Gesicht – du wirst nicht den Ausdruck darauf vergessen, und der Schock, der sich darin widerspiegelt.

Es erschreckt dich mehr als dein eigener Zustand, in diesem Moment.

Beinahe hast du Angst, ihn zusammenbrechen zu sehen unter dem Druck und der Schuld, die nicht seine ist.

Weil du ihm nie die Schuld für etwas geben willst, wofür du selbst die Verantwortung übernommen hast.

Du bist keine Marionette.

Trotzdem kommst du dir vor, als hätte man die Fäden abgeschnitten; und House, er erinnert dich an einen Puppenspieler, der verzweifelt versucht, die verworrenen Schnüre zu entwirren und dabei die Sache nur noch weiter verschlimmern wird.

Aber er ist kein Puppenspieler.

Du begreifst es, während du da liegst und Panik in dir aufsteigen will, weil du in sein Gesicht siehst und so viel darin lesen kannst, was du gerade jetzt lieber nicht sehen möchtest.

Weil er dein unfreiwilliger Anker ist und derjenige, an dem du dich festmachen kannst, wenn alle Stricke reißen.

Es ist das Wichtigste für dich und das Einzige, auf das du dich verlassen kannst.

_Objektivität, House. _

Es klingt nüchtern, vernünftig, sachlich. Es klingt so, wie es klingen muss, um House wieder zu dem zu machen, was er sein soll, was er sein muss für dich, auch wenn er es sich nicht ausgesucht hat.

Du kannst dir nicht helfen, aber manchmal überkommen dich blasphemische Gedanken, wenn du über House und dich nachdenkst; du fragst dich, wie sehr er zu deinem Gott geworden ist, weil du ihn zu brauchen scheinst wie nichts anderes auf der Welt.

Er ist kein Engel, kein Ritter in schimmernder Rüstung, kein Wohltäter oder gar ein Vater, aber er ist – _etwas_. Er wird nicht weggehen.

Vielleicht ist es das, was dich selber hält.

Vielleicht ist es das, was er dir gibt.

Und vielleicht weiß er genau, was es dir bedeutet, und vielleicht würde er dir sagen, dass es für ihn keine Rolle spielt.

Aber du siehst etwas in seinen Augen, erkennst etwas in seiner beharrlichen, rastlosen Wache, was dich ruhiger werden und dich leichter atmen lässt.

Du hast mühsam gelernt, ihn nicht zu brauchen, deinen eigenen Weg zu gehen, doch wenn du ehrlich bist, bist du froh, dass er immer noch hier ist.

Dein Blick geht zur Glaswand, obwohl du dich nicht versichern musst, weil du ihn so sicher spüren kannst wie deinen eigenen Atem.

Er steht bewegungslos da, ein wachsamer Schatten auf dem unbeleuchteten Flur.

Du weißt nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen ist, und du bist dir nicht sicher, ob er weiß, dass du wach bist und ihn sehen kannst.

Du liegst ganz still und rührst dich nicht, denn wenn du ihm bedeutest, hereinzukommen, wird er gehen.

Und wenn du objektiv bist, ist es das letzte, was du willst.

**Fin**


End file.
